Summer 2016 Event/FAQ
Combined Fleet Troubleshoot: What do these red texts mean? '''Note:''' For Support Expedition Red text error. Please read the requirement at the [[Expedition]] page. '''For more information you may wish to refer to [[:User:Zel-melon/CMB_Messages|this (incomplete) page]].''' Can the 2nd Flagship sink? No, they will '''not''' sink (''confirmed as of [[Summer 2016 Event]]''). [[#top|back to top]] Is it possible to complete a map with TP gauge on easy for most of it and then revert back to hard for final kill? No, it works '''exactly''' the same way as the HP gauge. If you change the difficulty after damaging the TP gauge, the TP gauge '''will''' be reset to max and you will lose all progress on that map. [[#top|back to top]] Will I be able to get duplicates of [[Prinz Eugen]], [[Graf Zeppelin]], [[Akitsushima]], [[Akizuki]], etc? Yes, the only exception is [[Graf Zeppelin]]. [[Graf Zeppelin]] has been confirmed by the developers themselves to be unobtainable if you already have one in possession . According to reports, they still can drop if you get rid of the one you have in possession , . As of [[Summer 2016 Event]], you can now get multiple [[Prinz Eugen]]. [[#top|back to top]] What ships would be required for ship-specific routing, or being extremely helpful, in different maps? Seven of the following are required for E-3 routing: *Kongou, Haruna *Choukai *Mogami, Mikuma, Suzuya, Kumano *Kinu, Yura *Fubuki, Shirayuki, Hatsuyuki [[#top|back to top]] Which event-only ships can we get in this event? :See the table below for previous event only specific drops. [[#top|back to top]] Is there any [[Events/Mechanics#Ship_Locking|ship locking]]? Yes for normal and hard. You may wish to refer to [http://kancolle.doorblog.jp/archives/49296732.html this link (Japanese only)] - a tentative thread about how to get the best out of ship locking. [[#top|back to top]] Any [[Events/Mechanics#Map-specific_Mechanics|armor breaking debuff mechanisms]]? [[Summer 2016 Event/E-3|E-3]] and [[Summer 2016 Event/E-4|E-4]] both have their own debuff mechanic. There has been reports of E-4 with debuff mechanism. This, however '''does not''' mean the debuff is related to armor breaking as the current mechanisms for this debuff is unknown. What is known is that: * The boss' voice line changes when the debuff has been applied. ** ** [http://5-4.blog.jp/archives/1060168311.html E4甲攻略メモ : ５－４水上編成研究室 - ５－４水上編成研究室] ** ** [http://blog.livedoor.jp/kancollenja/archives/64929687.html 【2016年夏イベ】E-4 マラッカ海峡沖夜戦 : 艦これ指南所 - 艦これ指南所] * There are 5 debuff nodes of which only 4 nodes are required for the player to S rank in order to apply the debuff effect, nodes C, D, H, I, K. ** [http://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=9733380 [让《届かない恋》响彻银河]艦これ2016夏季活动开荒速报及后期攻略整理|E1-E3详细攻略完成|更新E1甲，E4丙捞船指南|E4攻略中 - NGA.cn] ** [http://blog.livedoor.jp/kancollenja/archives/64929687.html 【2016年夏イベ】E-4 マラッカ海峡沖夜戦 - 艦これ指南所] * There has been a few hearsay that the debuff is '''permanent'''. Therefore you only needed to do probably once per map (E-3 and E-4 only) to get the debuff effect happening. Debuff has also been confirmed not to reset even if you switch difficulties. [[#top|back to top]] Why can't I sortie to E-? HELP!!! If you follow this simple 3 step pathway, you should be on your way to sortieing to E_ #'''Correct Map''' #*''''''You'd be surprised #'''Correct Fleet''' #*Single Fleet for Single Fleet maps #*Combined Fleet for Combined Fleet maps #*Transport Escort fleet for Transport Escort fleet maps etc. #*Also, on '''Medium/Hard difficulty''', you mustn't have any ships that have been '''ship locked''' to a different tag colour. See [[Events/Mechanics#Ship_Locking|here]] for a hopefully foolproof explanation #'''Minimum Requirements''' #*Must have a 75% sortie win ratio #*Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships #*Must have 20 free equipment slots [[#top|back to top]] What is/are the drop rates for XXXXX, YYYYY, ZZZZZ ship? Currently there are three sites with database on the drop rates. Information from those sites may not be neither complete nor accurate however they still form as part of the sources in terms of drops and drop verification apart from information sourced internally from the wiki itself: * http://db.kcwiki.moe/drop/map/341/3/J-SAB.html * http://kancolle-db.net * https://myfleet.moe/entire/sta/drop_stage For more information on how to navigate around these sites you may wish to refer to [[User_blog:Crazy_teitoku/Guide_to_navigating_around_drop_databases|this blog entry]]. [[#top|back to top]] [[:Talk:Summer_2016_Event/@comment-AllTrianglesMakeASquare-20160812231822|What does this mean? I can't select the plane anymore for support.]] '''[[Land Base_Aerial_Support#How_To_Use|Caution: Un-equipping a plane from an air base will make that plane unavailable for 20 minutes while it is being "relocated"]]''' [[#top|back to top]] Sources